The Newest Nara
by WalkingMaelstrom
Summary: This is my one-shot for a contest fic run by Rama, or RamaChan on dA. Shikamaru and Temari experience pregnancy once more and the pains/worries endured, only to receive the greatest gift of all, a newborn child. Please vote on her dA page. Thank you.


_8.5 months ago:_

Another typical Saturday morning, Shikamaru Nara, the genius of Konoha, sat leisurely on his couch while working on the daily word jumbles and puzzles the Konoha Gazette printed out, a steaming cup of tea on the stand to his right. The Nara household was relatively quiet in Konoha save for the chirping of birds outside and the giggles of his little girl tinkering away with her toys on the plush blanket next to the couch.  
"Pfff! Mere child's play these puzzles are!" He laughed in arrogance as he had solved another paltry word jumble.  
"If they're so easy then why do you insist on doing them?" The strong but graceful voice replied to his boasting as it got louder accompanied by footsteps on the stairwell. "Maybe you should have Hatsune do them instead, start building up that famous Nara intellect she seems to have inherited from you and your father." A soft hand placed itself on Shikamaru's bare shoulder which slid to the nape of his neck, her fingers tickling the hairs on it. "Heavens forbid she inherit your trademark laziness though."  
He dropped the pencil and held her hand softly. "And a good morning to you as well Temari. Surprising to see you get up after me."  
"I know it's a rarity indeed. I have been feeling a bit under the weather which would explain it but I'm better now."  
"Good, good. We have dinner with my parents tonight. My mother, as troublesome as always, insists we not do a thing as she's going to prepare a huge meal for us."  
"I wonder what the occasion would be?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Beats me. I never ask. Something you know that I don't?" He turned to her while she just shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to his newspaper. "Figures, women are strange and troublesome, always doing things like this for no apparent reason."  
"Oh…I'm sure there's something. Not like your mother to be random and spontaneous without giving away some sort of sign."  
"Good point." He watched his adorable, black-haired daughter approach him with a smile and open arms, her little legs stumbling. "And who are you? Who is this beautiful princess that graces my presence?" He dropped the paper and scooped her up, her arms reaching around her neck and a big smile going from ear to ear. "Why I know you! You're Hatsune Nara, the prettiest princess of all of Konoha. Well forgive my rudeness your Highness. I forgot to give you the proper greeting." He lifted her shirt, put his lips to her belly, and blew which made a rather funny noise and caused Hatsune to laugh wildly from all the tickling. He continued to make her squeal in delight as the mother looked on with a wide grin.  
"And you said you'd be a lazy father…"  
"Hey people can change from time to time." He replied taking a break from showing his respect to his little princess. A minute later he let her sit on the couch as she rested her head on his lap. "So…I guess we should take care of what we need to before we go to my parents place eh?"  
"Yeah I guess we should. I'll take 'Princess Hatsune' for right now, but I need you to do a few things."  
"Hmmm…ok then. What?"  
"Here's the list." She dropped a piece of paper in front of him with a plethora of tasks including laundry, grocery shopping, picking up medicine, buying flowers for Yoshino, cleaning the kitchen, and a couple other tasks that made him feel more like a slave than a husband.  
"Are you serious with this? I'm the man. I shouldn't be doing this. What about you?"  
"Well I'm still under the weather."  
"And you're going to take care of Hatsune today?"  
"It's not a virus or anything you crybaby, just an upset stomach. And besides, you haven't done a thing all week and it's time to earn your keep."  
"Troublesome…I'll get around to it."  
She yanked his hair. "Now mister!" Hatsune just giggled some more as mommy showed daddy up.  
"Ok! Ok! Fine…I'm out!" He grabbed his shirt and put his sandals on, lumbering through the open door with a sign of agony. "Troublesome woman with the troublesome errands and…" he kept mumbling as the door shut behind him.  
Peering out the window watching Shikamaru complain to himself, she waited until he disappeared from sight. She snickered a bit while holding her daughter. She reached for the telephone and began to dial, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey it's Temari."  
"Temari! Excellent…is Shikamaru gone?"  
"Yes he is. I sent him on a bunch of errands. I'll be over shortly to prepare all right? See you soon."

_Same day, seven hours later:_  
"That was excruciating Temari. Please don't make me do that again!" He moaned.  
"What? I thought you liked painting my nails and pampering me by taking care of all the daily chores."  
"Maybe that was like a Bizarro Shikamaru, but not the real one."  
"Whiner. Anyway, your mother is expecting us soon so we should make haste."  
"All right…God I'm not looking forward to this." He whined again while picking up Hatsune. "Do we have everything we need?"  
"Good to go partner."  
"All right then. Hold on tight sweetie." He instructed to his little girl as they walked down the road towards the Nara household.

_30 minutes later:_  
He gave a light wrap on the door as it creaked open with Yoshino Nara's face looking right at the two of them.  
"Temari! Shikamaru! So good to see you!"  
"Gramma!" Hatsune yelled with her limited vocabulary. She had learned a few words at a rather young age and that happened to be one of them. Both Shikamaru and Temari were impressed with how quickly she learned.  
"Oh my dear…is that the most beautiful girl in the world? Come here and let your grandma see you!" Shikamaru handed her off to Yoshino as she assaulted Hatsune with a flurry of kisses. "Look at you, you're getting so big and that hair…oh my…you are going to be the envy of all the girls in Konoha!"  
"Mom…you're going overboard."  
"I can't help it Shikamaru! Why don't you go help your father in the living room. He's getting everything prepared."  
"Looks like things aren't too different here than they are in my own home, slave labor."  
"Get inside and help your father!" She barked.  
"Yes mom." He sunk his head down, worried about a wrap on the head as he walked in to bitch and moan with his father Shikaku.  
"I hope you three didn't have a big lunch because you are all in for quite a feast…" Yoshino got closer to Temari, "and you know certainly why." She said out of earshot of the men. Temari just grinned. "I hope you're not sick as well."  
"Oh no. I'll be all right. After all, we Nara wives are too strong to let a little stomach problems keep us down."  
"Well said Temari, well said. Come, I want to have a little talk with my darling granddaughter."  
A full two hours had passed as Shikamaru finished his plate and laid his utensils down carefully. Everyone looked as if they had gained five pounds with all the cooked beef, soups, rice, dumplings, sticky buns, and other assorted culinary goodies Yoshino, with the forced help of Shikaku, had prepared.  
"Wow ma…this is the type of cooking I missed. I'm also really glad no one told the Akimichis about this otherwise we'd have to make double the amount." His biting remark got a few laughs from his wife and parents.  
"Yes Yoshino, this was a lovely meal. I've never seen Hatsune this happy from eating in a while."  
"What can I say? It's all from years of experience." She humbly replied. Shikaku just mumbled something that was incoherent to the rest of the table, most likely a complaint about his wife's bossiness but that was for him to know.  
"I wish I could cook this well." Temari said. "I've been so used to take-out or easy meals since our dear Shikamaru is too lazy to cook."  
"You're preaching to the choir Temari, but I'm sure with time and effort you'll do just fine."  
Shikamaru then broke the conversation with a puzzled look. "Ya know I'm curious ma, was there any occasion to such an effort? You kinda went out of your way here and all, especially on a normal Saturday like this one."  
"Well it's for a couple of reasons." His mother responded, Temari struggling to contain her excitement which puzzled Shikamaru. Shikaku just kept a blank, apathetic face like nothing was about to faze him. "Your birthday is coming up of course."  
"Of course."  
"And well…oh we were going to tell you a while ago, but there's going to be a new member to our family soon." She announced excitedly with a huge smile.  
"Really? Wow ma I didn't know you still had it in you!" Everything just stopped dead as all eyes, except for Hatsune who didn't quite get the concept of obliviousness, turned to Shikamaru. Shikaku's jaw dropped. "What? What'd I say? OW!" He yelled as Temari slapped him upside the head.  
"Are you dense?!"  
"Seriously Shikamaru I'm disappointed…" His father scolded.  
"What? I mean I thought that…ooooohhhhhhhhhhh…oh…oh…wow."  
"Took you a minute eh son?"  
"I'm the one that's pregnant you idiot." Temari muttered. "Why do you think I've been sick for the past week?"  
"Well I'll be…"  
"That's right Shikamaru, you're going to be a father again." Temari dropped her irritation as she rubbed her belly gently with a smile. "Hatsune's going to have a sibling."  
At first he had a blank look on his face, his inner thought most likely taking control. After about twenty seconds of his inner monologue he turned to Temari. "Well I'll be…I'm going to be a dad again. Temari…" His normal face turned to a smile as he hugged her, his breathing a little choked up from the rush of emotion. Shikamaru Nara was going to be a father again.  
"Shikamaru…"  
"I can't believe I was so stupid just a few minutes ago."  
"It's ok crybaby."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Yoshino and Shikaku Nara just watched the two in their moment of elation, Shikaku's arm placed around his wife's.  
"Takes you back doesn't it Shikaku?"  
"It sure does."  
It reminded them of so long ago, when Yoshino made the announcement of her pregnancy to him. They remembered the joy and anxiety of their child who would also grow up to be a father with a loving wife from Suna.  
"Anyone else know about this?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Not a soul. Of course we'll have to break the news to Temari's brothers and perhaps some of Temari's friends like Mrs. Sakura Uchiha or that lovely Hinata Uzumaki."  
"Of course, but I'll leave you ladies to deal with such matters…too troublesome for me."  
"As is everything." Shikaku added.  
"Well said dad. Wow…another child. I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl."  
"Guess we'll have to wait and see. In the mean time we'll have to come up with names right Shikamaru?"  
"Absolutely. I'm hoping it's a boy…ya know, to help regulate the levels of estrogen and testosterone here."  
Temari jabbed him lightly in the arm. "Please Shikamaru, you wouldn't survive one day without me."  
"Meh."  
"Typical response. I hope you're ready to work Shikamaru, because we have a lot of planning to do."  
"I can hardly wait." In a break from his typical cynicism and laziness, he was actually serious this time. He was truly excited about another child and he was grateful to have such a beautiful wife to bear his children. "Hope it's a son…" He whispered to himself.

_6 months later:_

"Now what is this procedure again?" She asked as she lay on the bed. Her stomach had bulged considerably with the new Nara growing inside. She had a little trouble walking sometimes but right there, contrary to his normal lazy nature, her husband Shikamaru was there to help her every step of the way.  
"It's called a sonogram...uses some sort of sound technology to get an image of the baby. I figured instead of something more awkward like Sakura or a medical-nin using their hands and jutsu to get a look inside it'd be safer and better to do this."  
"Well that's good to know. Hope it's not dangerous."  
"I said it was safer, but I also heard there's a slight risk of horrific mutations to the mother's organs if used."  
"What?" She was caught by surprise.  
"HA! You are so gullible!" He laughed right before Temari slugged him in the stomach. "Oh God...ohhhhhh!"  
"You deserved that ya prick!"  
"Someone's slightly hormonal." He coughed out, almost spitting out blood she hit him so hard.  
"Slightly hormonal is an understatement Shikamaru. Don't fuck with me right now."  
"Point taken Ms. Troublesome Nara. Good thing Hatsune's with my mother instead of here seeing you like this."  
"Hello. Sorry if I'm interrupting," the medical technician popped through the door oblivious to the slight altercation just a few seconds ago, "I'm Dr. Oyabashi and I'll be conducting the sonogram."  
"Nice to meet you." The couple said in near unison.  
"All right, let's have a look see. Wow Mrs. Nara your baby has certainly grown and then some. How far into the pregnancy?" She inquired.  
"About six and a half months." Shikamaru answered.  
"Excellent. Have there been any complications or unnatural pains?"  
"No."  
"And have you consumed any alcohol since your pregnancy? Have you had any uncooked food or any substances?"  
"Nope."  
"Very good. All right let's prep you for the sonogram. I'm going to apply a water-based gel on the stomach which will help the scanner, or transducer should I say, get a good image without causing discomfort. This may feel cold Mrs. Nara." She squirted the gel and applied it liberally to Temari's belly. Temari flinched a bit from the cold gel but it lasted for a second. "All right, very good, now I'm going to run the transducer up and down and depending on how strong the sound signal is and the time of reverberation, we should get a good, clear image."  
"I'm so excited." Temari whispered to Shikamaru.  
"Me too. I can't wait to see the little one."  
"All right, we're starting the scan. If you look to your right and my left you'll see a monitor where the image should display soon." About thirty seconds later it started to show in a fuzzy black, white, and grey picture. "And will you look at that. There's the little one."  
"Well I'll be, look at that." Shikamaru said.  
"Oh my God…" Temari welled up a little bit as her hands caressed the sides of her belly. "Beautiful…"  
"Excellent. Your child appears to be healthy. You can see its organs already developing. There's one of its hands and there are its feet." The doctor pointed to the monitor as she continued to run the transducer over Temari. "A perfectly healthy baby. Two hands, two feet, ten fingers, ten toes…looks wonderful."  
"Perfectly healthy…" Temari repeated all choked up as she looked at Shikamaru who smiled right back.  
"Would you like to know the gender of the child?"  
The couple looked at each other, unsure whether they wanted it to be a surprise or not.  
"Well the child is inside you Temari, do you want to know?"  
She paused. Like Shikamaru, there was a small part of her that wanted to know right away. Maybe it'd make things simpler and it would certainly help with a baby shower. On the other hand the surprise would be enticing, but this time she wanted simplicity. It made her happy and it made her husband happier. "Ok, I'd like to know if my husband would like to know doctor. Is that ok Shikamaru?"  
"I'm all for it Temari." He grinned as he held her hand close to his chest, letting her feel the anxious but excited heartbeat inside of him. For a man of such laziness and complaint, when it came to things like this he would be the first to put his heart and soul into them.  
"All right then, let me just get the right angle on this. Ok we have visual of the baby, now to check for the anatomy." Every passing second sent Shikamaru and Temari's hearts up in tempo. One might not think it, but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Ok now…let's see. Ah there it is right there…" She announced pointing to the screen again near the baby's hips. "Mr. and Mrs. Nara, say hello to your baby boy." Temari put her hands to her mouth. She was speechless.  
"You're serious? A boy?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes wide open like a deer in the headlights. "We're gonna have a boy?!" The doctor nodded. He felt like he could jump ten feet into the air, crashing right through the ceiling. "A baby boy Temari…we're gonna have another man in the Nara clan!"  
"I know…a son, a handsome little boy." She snickered at Shikamaru's ecstasy, a rare sight for her indeed.  
It was amazing to see him so excited when all he wanted to do the entire day was sleep. His enthusiasm was barely containable. "I gotta tell Choji and the guys, they're gonna be so thrilled!"  
"Gotta think of a name too Shikamaru."  
He stopped his frantic motion and looked at her. "That is correct. We'll have to get cracking on that post haste. Oh my God…I cannot believe it! A son!" Well he couldn't have had it more his way. The ultrasound had confirmed the gender of the child to be a boy and Shikamaru was elated. Choji and Naruto were as thrilled as he was about the new addition and with the help of Gaara and Kankuro threw him a congratulatory bash. It was a great time but ended badly for Shikamaru when the pressures of Choji, Kiba, Naruto, and alcohol led to a horrendous hangover the morning after. Temari in a fit of hormonal rage beat him senseless while Hatsune just thought mommy and daddy were playing and giggled at the whole spectacle. Word leaked out to Sakura courtesy of Naruto and Temari was graced with a surprise baby shower while she visited Suna that Ino, Hinata, and Sakura attended with a quick visit from Shizune and Matsuri. Lady Tsunade sadly was too busy but she sent her best wishes.

_2.5 months later:_

The family had decided to visit Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro on a lovely June weekend. A Sunday brunch was just what the doctor ordered since Temari's appetite grew threefold with the baby almost on its way. The time of birth was predicted to be about two weeks from now but that didn't stop Temari from eating away for her and the new Nara son. After weeks of Lamaze classes and reading up on birthing thanks to the book, the couple needed a brief respite before the arrival. Kankuro was the one spearheading the brunch with a delicious array of meat and egg dishes, fish balls, teas, nori, and a huge plate of waffles that he and Gaara cooked themselves in the Kazekage household. The six of them, Hatsune included, sat and joked around after devouring all the plates. A gentle breeze flowed through the windows and the sun shone through, warming up the room and shining on Temari, making her look almost angelic, at least in Shikamaru's eyes she did.  
"Gaara, Kankuro, I can't thank you again for such a delicious meal!" Temari exclaimed rubbing her stomach which had grown considerably.  
"Hey, hey…no problem sis. Gotta make that nephew big and strong when he comes!" Kankuro happily replied.  
"Hatsune, what do you say to Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked the little one, her face an absolute mess with foodstuffs.  
"Thank you Uncew Gawwa and Kankuwo." She sputtered out cutely. Her vocabulary and ability to speak in sentences emerged, but of course given her age she was still struggling on pronunciation.  
"You're absolutely welcome sweetie." Kankuro said to her. "Always a pleasure to cook for you right Gaara? Gaara?" He nudged a somewhat sleepy Gaara who must've gotten good and tired from the gorging.  
"Wha? Oh I apologize for my apparent laziness. So much food in such a short time..."  
"Gaara, it's ok." Temari assuaged his guilt with a lighthearted chuckle. "You're just saying what we're all feeling, especially my dear husband."  
"Truer words were never spoken." Shikamaru agreed. He had let Hatsune down from her chair as she wobbled over to Gaara and gave him a hug on his leg as hard as she could. He blushed despite his best efforts to conceal it.  
"Awwww, now that's one of those moments you wish you could record." Temari said. Gaara just turned his head to hide his embarrassment. "Oooohhmph!" She jerked forwards grasping her belly with one hand.  
Shikamaru got up. "Temari are you ok?"  
"Yes..." She waited for a second, "yes I'm ok. The baby just kicked that's all. Strong little guy he is."  
"Sounds like he's gonna take after his ma." Matsuri commented. "I'd be careful if I were you Shikamaru."  
"With this troublesome woman, I've already battened down the hatches many a time. It's become second nature."  
"Matsuri, would you like to feel?" She offered the young Suna kunoichi the chance to feel the baby, provided of course it felt like communicating again.  
"Sure!" She gently placed her hand on Temari's belly, running up and down, scanning for the next possible place she'd feel him. "Hmmm...maybe it was a one time show Temari."  
"Be patient. You could try saying something."  
"All right." She looked straight at Temari's stomach. "Hey there little guy, how're you doing? It's your momma's friend Matsuri and I was just dropping by. I bet you look just as handsome as your father." Still nothing. "He could be a little tired. Wait...oh!" She retracted her hand as she felt the tap of the baby on her fingertips. She turned to Temari and smiled. "The baby..."  
"Looks like he said hello back." She said to the young girl who just blushed. Matsuri had already found her significant other in Gaara, but she still had a ways to go before any possible attempts at motherhood. Hatsune walked up to Shikamaru's legs and pointed at her mom's stomach.  
"That's right sweetie, your little brother's in there. He can't wait to see you and I bet you can't wait to see him."  
"Baby..." She squeaked out.  
"Yes honey...baby brother, bro-ther."  
"Bwo...thhhhherr." She struggled to say correctly. They laughed at the cuteness of it all.  
"Oooohh!" Temari jerked a bit as the baby must've kicked again.  
"I think he's ready to bust out sis." Kankuro remarked.  
"I think I'll follow the doctor's advice thank you." She snapped back. It must've been a hard hit since Temari got cranky real quick.  
"It's all right Kankuro. Temari was like this with Hatsune too remember?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath so only the Sand sibling could hear.  
"Oh yeah…good point. Of course I'll still blame you for all that."  
"Oh jeez, thanks for your kind words dear brother-in-law."  
"Anytime." He smirked with a pistol gesture aimed at Shikamaru. "It's what I do best."  
"Troublesome…"

Several hours had passed as the group had moved themselves into Gaara's study for tea and conversation. Shikamaru sat with Temari on the two-person couch, Temari taking up most of the space as she angled herself to rest on her husband's arm. He felt scrunched up but didn't mind it too much. The study room was a quiet and peaceful place with three windows at one side to let in the beams of light. A couple chairs and a couch were placed right in the middle next to the lamps. Stacks of books were lined up along the far wall, but sadly Gaara had not gotten around to categorizing, or organizing for that matter, them in any particular way. He didn't care too much though since he and Matsuri were the only ones to frequent the room, occasionally for "other reasons" as Kankuro teased to the chagrin of his younger brother. Temari would also come in from time to time to read up on Suna's history or the scribbling of her ancestors. She'd also invite Shikamaru to read and study which he accepted graciously, that and also for "other reasons."  
"So, have you thought about any names?" Gaara inquired as he took a sip from the warm tea.  
"Well," Temari spoke up to answer him, "we've pondered a few but still not one hundred percent sure."  
"All right then, care to feed us a couple? Don't pull our legs with suspense." Kankuro pleaded.  
"Aren't we the nosy one brother?"  
"What? Can't an uncle be curious? That a crime or something?"  
"Well if you must pry…"  
"I must, I must…" Kankuro raised his glass and took a deep sip from his tea.  
"We were thinking maybe something like Akihrio or Kanaye."  
"I like the first one." Gaara said. "It rolls off the tongue nicely."  
"I agree." added Matsuri.  
"Anything else?"  
"We were also thinking Norio. It means 'man of principles' which I kind of like." Shikamaru said.  
"That's another good one. Well it's good to know you're prepared for a name at least."  
Shikamaru looked at Kankuro for a second with a look of scorn. "Come on Kankuro, it's me and Temari you're talking about. I think we know a little something about strategizing and planning. Right Temari?"  
"Oohhhh…I think I may have eaten too much." She clearly looked uncomfortable as her forehead started to sweat bullets and she flinched in agonizing pain.  
"Temari? Do you need a glass of water or something?" Gaara asked rather concerned.  
"No…no…" she grunted out, "I'm all right. Baby's just a little more aggressive than I thought. Not just kicking this time either. Excuse me for a minute." She got up all in a hurry and walked out of the study. Shikamaru got up to assist her but she waved him away as he sat right back down.  
"Wonder what's wrong with her now?" Kankuro pondered aloud, causing everyone to just look at him. "What?"  
"I'm gonna go check up on her."  
"Well, she did wave you away Shikamaru. I think she can handle whatever is wrong." Matsuri observed.  
"Do take in mind I'm also her husband, as troublesome as it can be, so her well-being affects mine directly. I'll be right back." He got up and walked off with Hatsune in tow. "Ok sweetie, we're gonna go check up on mommy and make sure she's ok, ok?"  
"Ok daddy."  
Walking down the hall he heard Temari groaning in pain through the bathroom door. Shikamaru and Hatsune crept up to it. "Temari? Temari are you ok?"  
"Shikamaru?"  
"Momma?"  
"Hatsune…"  
"Can I come in?"  
"I don't think you want to."  
"I'm your husband. Of course I want to see how my wife is, especially when she's in pain." For a minute there was silence save for a few quiet grunts and moans, concerning Shikamaru deeply. "Temari?"  
"OOHHHHH! OH GOD!" She screamed in agony which startled both Shikamaru and their daughter.  
"TEMARI!" With great speed he burst the door open and found her sitting on the toilet clutching her sides, shaking and covered in sweat. Her hair had become slightly disheveled and her face looked nervous and in pain. "Temari what's wrong?"  
"I think…I think the doctor's prediction was wrong."  
"You mean…"  
"Yeah…oh! Ohhhhh! Shika…maru…I think…my water just broke! I think…he wants out!"  
"Oh God…GAARA! KANKURO! WE GOTTA GET TO THE HOSPITAL…NOW!" He yelled which caused Hatsune to start crying. Temari's painful screams had already scared her, now her father was being loud too and she had no idea what was going on. "No, no, no it's ok sweetie. Calm down. Mommy's ok. It's just time for your little brother to arrive. GAARA!"  
"Shikamaru…" She tried to say more but the pain was starting to be too much.  
"It's ok Temari. You're gonna be just fine. We're gonna get to the hospital and we're gonna see our baby boy. I love you Temari. GAARA!"  
"Shika…maru…I love you…too."

_Sunakagure General Hospital, thirty minutes later:_

The Sand brothers, Matsuri, and Shikamaru with daughter in tow managed to speed her swiftly to the hospital without delay, her former sensei Baki there to meet them. It paid to be as fast as they were getting Temari in on time.  
"Oh my Goddddddd!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the doctors wheeled her to one of the delivery rooms.  
"Temari! It's ok…just breathe, like in the classes. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…" her husband replied in an effort to calm her. Her thrashing about wasn't helping the situation but with the kind of pain she was in it was understandable for her not to be that calm.  
"Just be quiet Shikamaru! This is all your fault!" She snapped. "Ahhhhhhh!"  
"My fault?"  
"Yeah she's right there for a change! Way to go again ya ass! Right Temari?" Kankuro rudely remarked while flanking Temari. It seems Temari had enough of Kankuro's lip as a fierce jab to his crotch temporarily incapacitated him. He yelped, clutched his nether region and fell to the floor as Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari went right along, leaving him to his agony. Gaara and Shikamaru looked at each other in silence, not uttering a word to Temari.  
"Jerk deserved it! Shikmaruuuuu! It hurts so much!"  
"Just try and concentrate Temari! Oh man this is happening way too fast...what a drag."  
"Good thing Matsuri said she'd look after Hatsune in the waiting room along with Baki." Gaara commented. He was right since it'd be plum wrong for her to witness all of the chaos of childbirth, Nara style.  
"Yeah I'll thank you guys later for that favor."  
"Gnnnnn...ahhhhh!" Temari yelled as she clutched her stomach, huffing and puffing in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pain.  
"Hello I'm Dr. Inaba. Sorry to sound informal but it seems the party already started. How long has she been like this?" The doctor near the delivery room asked Shikamaru.  
"About thirty to thirty-five minutes ago doc."  
"Any heavy bleeding?"  
"No."  
"Good, good. How far into the contractions has she been?"  
"Why are you asking me? You're the doctor!"  
"I mean how long since the water broke?"  
"As I said before, about thirty-five minutes ago, forty now."  
"Ok then it's just started. Mr. Nara, is this you and your wife's first child?"  
"No we had a daughter in Konoha."  
"So you understand what's going to happen then right?"  
"To an extent."  
"He passed out halfway through after watching Temari." Gaara told the doctor with a monotone voice, the doctor doing his best to stifle his snickering. "That or it was from the punches she gave him…either or."  
"Oh thanks a lot Gaara. You too?"  
"You deserved it. She's my sister."  
"She's my wife!"  
"Will both of you shut up! This baby is on its way, and I do not want him entering this world to see you two idiots bickering you got that?!" She barked.  
"Yes Temari." They answered in unison with fear in their eyes. Hell hath no fury like a laboring Temari. They had finally managed to get into the delivery room where Temari was being prepped for birth.  
"Oh no…not all this again." Underneath her layer of confidence and fierceness, she still had some fear. The needles, the pain, the chaos of it all, it was a realm she was not familiar with at all. There was no jutsu, no summoning, no combat, just things she had little expertise in if any at all. It was only the sight of a warm, newborn child that made it all worth it.  
"It's ok Temari. You're going to be just fine and we're going to have that healthy baby boy in your arms in no time. I love you Temari."  
"I hope so soooooonnnn OH MY GOD IT HURTS!" Her hair had become completely disheveled, one of her hair ties completely undone while two others were slipping. Sweat had drenched her entire body as the nurses applied towels to wipe it off and the doctors prepped the items for delivery. "OOHHH!"  
"Mrs. Nara, we need you to relax and just push."  
"Easier said than done you jackass!" She snapped right back.  
"Quite the aggressive one huh Mr. Nara?"  
Shikamaru just gave him a blank look. "You don't know the half of it doc."  
"Nurse, prep the epidural. Is that ok with you Mr. Nara?"  
"Wait I don't know about anything like that. Last time it took longer to deliver our daughter and I don't think it'd be wise."  
"Shikamaru…please come here…"  
"Yes Temari?" He inched closer to her as she continued to pant from all the pushing. With a surge of strength she squeezed his neck with her hand and gripped it tightly. Gaara fled the scene fearing for his own life and decided to check up on the still felled Kankuro.  
"Right now…I am in…unbearable pain, horrible and burning pain. This kind…of pain I…will inflict on…on you…in the future…for doing this…this to me…now I want that damn painkiller! AHHHHH!" She screamed again as her muscles continued to contract, her hand to tightening even more, almost crushing Shikamaru's neck.  
"Ok…ok…do it doc…" He told the doctor, struggling to get every word out with Temari's grip still tight. The doctor signaled the nurse to apply the needle to her back which another nurse exposed. Temari winced from the needle's insertion but knew it was for the best. She let go of Shikamaru as he gasped for air and readied herself for the trip back to the same experience she had with Hatsune.

"Let's have a look here. Ok it looks like it's been dilated about 4 centimeters. All right Mrs. Nara we're going to need you to concentrate and push. The epidural will relieve some of the pain but not all of it. We need you to be strong."  
"Oh God…Shikamaru…" She was trembling in her moment of vulnerability. She had gone through this before and she knew the moment she was pregnant she would have to endure it again, but she was still scared shitless. Her hand grasped his tightly and although strong enough to break a finger or two, Shikamaru held on tightly as well.  
"I'm with you Temari, and I will not let go until this baby is born."  
"Ok…OHHHHHH!" She huffed and puffed before straining herself again. "AHHHH!" Again the repetitive breathing she learned was working to ease the pain a little bit.  
"C'mon Temari, push! You can do this!"  
"Gnnnhhhhh! Ahhhhh!" She wailed in pain. "Shikamaru! I hate you for this!"  
"You can hate me all you want Temari but we have a baby on our hands!"  
"You…you will rue the day you did this to me! If I don't make it through this I will haunt your dreams for the rest of your life! Swear to the heavens I will!"  
"Ok now you're just acting crazy!" His cutting remark earned him a hard blow to his midsection as Temari vented her pain out on her dearest husband. He fell to the floor for a second only to get right back up, his hand still not letting go of hers. "You almost made me let go!"  
"I'd appreciate cutting the violence Mr. and Mrs. Nara, especially when a baby's on the way." The doctor interrupted the little fracas with a stern tone. "Ready? Push!"  
"HHHNNNNN! HHHNNNNN!" Frantically breathing she rested for only a few seconds. "GNNNAHHHH!"  
"Breathe Temari, breathe…I know it hurts but we'll get through this together."  
"Keep going Mrs. Nara. We've almost reached full dilation! The baby's almost ready to come out."  
"You hear that Temari! We're almost done…gotta keep pushing Temari!"  
"Hrrrrnnnnnn! Ohhhhh Shikamaru! You have…no idea how this feels!"  
"I know I don't but I still wanna help every step of the way!"  
"Shikamaru…AHHHHHH!"  
"Push!"  
A few hours had passed until the baby was almost on his way. The doctor was diligently monitoring the progression of the baby through Temari's pelvis. According to him, Temari was already prepared for the baby to come out, but it would still require a tremendous amount of effort and strength. Shikamaru hadn't passed out or fallen from Temari's continued rage. He knew it was the medicine and the continued strain on her body that was causing her to vent at him. He still loved her and made the promise to not let go. Three hours passed and he still didn't let go an inch. Despite her cursing and screaming and abuse towards him, he knew he was still comforting for his beleaguered wife.  
"Mrs. Nara, we're almost ready to have the baby delivered. Gather that strength. Nurse, have the blanket ready and make sure we have the clamp for the umbilical cord there. All right, soon the baby's going to come through and though it's going to hurt, you need to keep pushing. You've been great so far and we're almost done." Temari couldn't respond as she was starting to tear up from the pain. Shikamaru nuzzled his face close to hers to comfort her.  
"I know it hurts Temari…and I will never know how badly it does, but you're the strongest, most confident, and most stubborn woman I know. I wouldn't have fallen in love with a woman nearly as tough as you. I'm with you Temari…remember that."  
"Shh…Shika…maru…" She squeaked out as his hand which still gripped Temari's wiped a tear from her eye. One wouldn't expect him to be so sentimental, but tense situations like these bring out alien behaviors in people.  
"The baby is ready to come out. Keep pushing Mrs. Nara."  
She continued to push with all her might as every little bit helped the baby get closer to leaving the womb. The doctor had instructed her to regulate her breathing while making attempts to work with her body's muscles and push. It was the same as with Hatsune, but it hurt just as equally if not more. All the voices were beginning to blur together as her strength faded a little bit, but the recognition of her husband, the same whiny crybaby whom she fought fifteen years ago, fell in love with as the years progressed, and eventually married kept her going.  
"All right the baby is almost ready to crown. Steel yourself Mrs. Nara…this is going to be uncomfortable."  
"Ohhhhhh! Nhhhhhh…gnnnnnahhhhhh!" She howled as burning pain ran through her entire body, but the baby had already revealed itself.  
"You're doing wonderful Temari! Just a little bit more! We can almost see our son Temari…our son!" Shikamaru said to her in encouragement.  
"Our…son…" She replied as she knew she couldn't stop now. "_Our son…he's almost here. I gotta keep pushing!_"  
"Ok so far so good Mr. and Mrs. Nara." The doctor said to them which gave them some comfort. They were surprised as to how helpful and professional he was. Lesser people would've cracked from Temari's aggression and screaming. "I see the head. Now we're going to have to rotate him externally as to allow the delivery to be flawless." The doctor placed his hands near the head and fixed the newborn. Temari did her best to stay still but the pain of the baby and the doctor's hands were making it all the more difficult. "Ok keep pushing Mrs. Nara. We are almost there!"  
"C'mon Temari…push! You can do this!"  
"Oh God...hnnnnnnnn! Hhhhhhnnnnnn!"  
"That's it push! Push!"  
"We're almost there…almost…" By this time Temari was near the point of exhaustion. It was ironic that even with the many tough battles she fought in, either for Suna or alongside Shikamaru, childbirth was the toughest of them all.  
"That's it Temari. Don't stop!" Shikamaru said to her as she squeezed his hand near the breaking point. Her eyes forced themselves shut from the pain of it all but she wouldn't give up, not for their son. "He's almost there Temari. You're doing so well."  
"Just a little bit more Mrs. Nara. Push!"  
"Gnnnnnhhh……GNNAHHHHHHH!" She pushed with all her might in one last hurrah and nearly passed out. Her body and mind were near full exhaustion, she felt woozy, and her face and hair were wrecks. But she was rewarded when she heard the sharp, high-pitched cry a few seconds later. She cracked a tiny smile on her face as her eyes stayed shut, her body working overtime.  
"Oh my God…Temari…"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Nara, congratulations." The doctor announced as he handed the squirming infant to the nurse who wrapped it in a swaddling cloth.  
"Temari…" He whispered to her. "Temari…it's our son, our beautiful baby son."  
"Our son? Shikamaru…our son." She smiled and laughed weakly, her hand still not letting go with Shikamaru's. "Let me see him." She pleaded as she labored to open her eyes. The nurse walked towards the couple with the baby, still crying, in the blanket and handed it to Temari who finally let go of Shikamaru. He did not complain as the promise was kept. It took a little more than four and a half hours, but he never let go. She cradled the newborn, tears of joy overcoming her as Shikamaru started welling up as well. "Shikamaru, look at him." She uttered out, tired and choked up.  
"Can't let my son see me cry like this. It'd be too troublesome to not look like a real man in front of him."  
"Lazy crybaby…I think it's ok this time. It's our son Shikamaru. It's our beautiful, wonderful boy." She held him for a while longer as the nurses and doctor took care of her and the rest of the procedure. The baby's crying stopped as she rocked gently back and forth, smiling the whole time. He opened his eyes and revealed a beautiful teal coloring and showed off a tiny puff of dirty blond hair. "He's so handsome Shikamaru."  
"I know. He is our son of course. Hey little guy, welcome to the world. It's your mommy and daddy talking to you and we want you to know…" his throat formed a small lump as he looked at the tiny newborn, "that we love you very much. I love you Temari." He was so choked up he could barely get that last part out.  
"I...I love you too Shikamaru."

_5 hours later:_  
The official date and time of birth was recorded at June 4 at 6:37 PM. He weighed in at six pounds and ten ounces, a little lighter than expected but given the fact he was born slightly premature it was understandable. Nevertheless the doctor reported that the baby was completely fine despite the early birth. Temari had been moved into one of the recovery rooms, Shikamaru with her every minute. The labor process had worn her out something fierce and she needed rest. Gaara, Kankuro, and the rest came in to congratulate her but she was quite exhausted and couldn't talk for very long. They had departed around nine at night to bring Hatsune back home and prepare for Temari's arrival. Their son had been moved into the maternity ward so they could make sure he was medically and physically fit. Soon enough the nurse entered the room with their son, clean and fresh with a soft blue blanket covering him. As compared to Hatsune's birth which took place earlier as they held her for the first time with the sun shining right through, the night sky with a waxing, gibbous moon had shone through the windows of the hospital, giving the room a rather serene aura.  
"Here you are, your healthy newborn son." She smiled as she handed the baby off to Temari who held him in her arms, her energy and enthusiasm restored to a small degree. "I'll leave you two alone." She bowed and walked back outside, leaving the Naras to embrace the warmth and love of their new child.  
"A shame Hatsune is dead asleep but she'll see him tomorrow. He's so handsome our son is." She said proudly.  
"And I think he's going to look like you. Judging by how strenuous the birth was I think he has your aggressiveness too. Ironic don't you think?"  
She thought about it for a second. She and Yoshino were labeled the troublesome Nara wives by Shikamaru and Shikaku, both had headstrong and domineering natures, and both were quite aggressive and pain-inflicting when they needed to be. Hatsune was of a gentler nature, her look more that of her father and with an IQ to match. Perhaps there would be some irony in the reversal of gender. Perhaps their new son would be the troublesome, confident, and over-aggressive one. "Yeah…" She chuckled for a bit, "it is kind of ironic. So much for a troublesome woman huh?"  
"Yeah…hey! I just realized we never named the baby."  
"Oh no! You're right! Well…what do you think?"  
"Well I still like the idea of Akihiro, or maybe Toshiro? There's always Kanaye, or how about Fumio, or Isamu? There's also Kichiro or Masaru…oh how about…"  
"How about…Hiromasa?"  
"Hiromasa?" He was intrigued.  
"Yeah. I like that name. I saw it when I was thinking about baby names and their meanings when you were busy shopping. To tell you the truth I actually wanted to name him that from the get-to. I think it means something along the lines of 'broad-minded and just.' That's what I think he'll grow up to be. He'll grow up to be a fierce ninja, intelligent in all sorts of studies, but respecting wisdom and valuing justice as his 'will of fire' so to speak." Her words struck a chord with Shikamaru, who pondered the name for a minute. He then nodded in agreement.  
"I like it. Hiromasa Nara. Yeah…rolls off the tongue nicely. It has the same number of syllables as mine and it's another 'H name' like with our daughter, not to mention quite an honorable meaning to the name. Great thinking Temari! Then it's settled, that's his name."  
"Indeed. His name is Hiromasa Nara. He's going to be the most handsome ninja the likes of which none in Konoha and Suna have ever seen. That's right Hiromasa…that's you." Her finger delicately moved itself towards his tiny hand, which he grasped with surprising strength. She gasped in wonder.  
"Will you look at that? Maybe he is going to be a male version of you. I hope he'll be kind and/or merciful towards his peers when he grows up."  
She laughed. "With his mother raising him, not likely."  
"Those poor kids…" They both snickered as the baby made a few grunting noises, its eyes were closed but it could feel the warmth of his parents and hear them talking to him. Most importantly, he felt the love of Shikamaru and Temari Nara welcoming him into the world. It had been a long and arduous eight and a half months with plenty of worrying, fighting, and running around, but in the end when they looked at the new life they had created, it made all the pain and trouble null and void.  
"Temari, I love you so much."  
"Shikamaru, I love you more than you'll ever know."  
The moon shined on the three of them as if the heavens themselves smiled at the blessing bestowed upon Shikamaru and Temari. They were totally silent, just smiling the whole time in adoration of Hiromasa, their son, the newest Nara.


End file.
